Discussion of Background
French patent application 2 803 993 proposes to fit a sealing element on a lid in a pivoting manner around a geometrical axis of rotation parallel to that of a hinge connecting the lid to the base part.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,185 describes a known packaging device incorporating a base part designed to hold a reserve of product and a lid fitted with a protective element. The protective element incorporates an elastically deformable element and is capable of covering in a detachable manner a free surface for taking the product from the product reserve. The protective element then bears elastically against the free surface of the product reserve.